Always With You
by XxFantasy AngelxX
Summary: SUCenturies ago there were two lovers, one faithful day the young girl died, and minutes later the young boy died also. Legend says that the two were reincarnated everytime they faced death to continue their love, although they have no idea of their
1. The Legend

Always With You  
  
By Kou Usagi  
  
KU: Yep, yet ANOTHER S/U story from yours truly!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: When will this torture end?  
  
KU: *glares* Don't even start!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: *yawn* Just say the disclaimer!  
  
KU: I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon. But you guys don't know how much I did wish I did though! *sighs*  
  
Chapter One: The Legend  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity watched the night sky fill with brilliant colors while she held the precious bundle close to her body. The people of the Moon Kingdom were still celebrating the birth of young Princess Serenity. Even though she was just born two days ago the people could tell she would be a kind, gentle, and fair ruler, they loved her already.  
  
To Queen Serenity this bundle of joy was her life, and also her only connection to her husband who had died during her 5th month of pregnancy. The month before he had traveled to a far planet to sign an alliance with them, but while there he had caught a contagious disease that was only known on that certain planet. When he had came back the queen had noticed her husband's unusual behavior. He didn't smile anymore, he already knew his future, he knew he would not be around to see the birth of his first daughter. He didn't eat as much, he would get weak by just standing for a short period of time and his eyes…they were so dull and lifeless. His skin started to hang off his skin, Queen Serenity was so afraid she called her personal doctor right away, that was when she knew of her husband's future.  
  
Another set of fireworks went soaring into the sky and exploded into a brilliant red and gold. The cheers of the commoners below could be heard and the queen smiled. She looked down at the small bundle in her arms and nuzzled her face in her daughter's hair, the one to rule this planet and universe.  
  
"My darling daughter…" The Queen spoke in a soft, soothing voice. Although her daughter was paying attention, these new surroundings were what had caught her eye, and those colors flying in the sky.  
  
"This celebration is for you. Look below us dear Serenity, all these people love you and want you as their queen. I know you will do a good job to, your loving environment. Now if only your father were here.." Queen Serenity trailed off as she got a far away look in her eyes and stared off into the Palace Court were people were conversing with others and young couples flirted.  
  
"Serenity I can not wait till the day you fall in love…there will be a bigger celebration than this. Your wedding day will be gorgeous, the day you would show the everyone on the Moon how much you truly love this young man." She smiled as she gently rocked the girl who was talking in her own baby language.  
  
"You know my darling daughter, Love is really cherished here…all because of one legend…do you wish to hear it?" As soon as her mother asked her that question young Serenity locked eyes with her in interest. The queen looked surprised at her actions but smiled and held her child even closer to her.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'Yes' Serenity. Oh it's such an old tale I don't know if I can even remember it…" Serenity smiled, she remembered when her grandmother had told her this tale of true love. That whole week she had gone out into the town searching for Love.  
  
"Hopefully you'll remember this tale and be able to tell your own children about it to."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few centuries ago, when this Universe was still in it's infant age there was a girl who everyone in her village absolutely adored. She was full of so much life and her eyes shone brighter than the moon it's self, that's how she got her name, Tsuki. It was said that Tsuki was born from a flower it's self, that was what everyone said and got the innocent girl to thinking that was the truth since she didn't have any clue on who here parents were. The village people said they found her at the age of three roaming the forests with a grin on her face and accepted her into their home town. Now everyone in the village was her family and she was glad to have them, they treated her as if she was their own daughter. Although she had a village to call 'Home' she would always stray to the very forests in which she was found in.  
  
In another part of this Moon a young boy was found also. He was found roaming fields and staring at the sky, but only at night would he spend time there. When he was found by an elderly old woman he refused to go with her claiming he was Home, that were ever the stars shone bright he would call home. The woman explained gently to him that the stars shined bright in her village also. He came with her and the village people fell in love with him. Not only was he adorable he had the spirit of a wild animal, because of his attraction to stars he was named Hoshi.  
  
One summer, when both Tsuki and Hoshi were at the age of 15, Hoshi was asked by the village merchant if he wanted to travel with him. Of course Hoshi was always curious about what went on around the Moon and quickly accepted. Their first stop would be where Tsuki lived.  
  
When Tsuki heard the small village was to have a foreign merchant she raced to the docks. She would always buy foreign objects, and she loved greeting visitors personally. This time when she met the merchant and Hoshi she got a funny feeling in her stomach, something she had never experienced before, and her cheeks burned red for some reason she did not know. For exactly one minute the two teenagers stared each other wondering what this strange feeling in the bottom of their stomach was. Tsuki became afraid and ran into the depths of the forest without saying a word to them, Hoshi was still in his trance when the merchant shook him.  
  
After some quiet time of thinking Tsuki decided to talk to the Medicine Woman about these feelings. When she explained what she had gone through the Medicine Woman couldn't help but laugh. She assured the girl that she wasn't in trouble and that those feelings are what most girls feel her age. Then she advised Tsuki to go and talk to him.  
  
At the same time Hoshi was explaining to the merchant what he was feeling. The merchant looked a little confused then remembered that Hoshi had never been in love and new knew what it was. He told Hoshi that he would have to find out on his own what these feelings were and told him it would be best if he talked to the young woman.  
  
While exploring the forest floors when he heard the sweet angelic voice of a young maiden singing. When he looked up he found fifteen year old Tsuki singing on the thick limb of a grandmother tree. He joined her in the tree and started a friendly conversation with her. At first Tsuki was scared when she got that feeling again but some how her heart told her to trust the young man.  
  
They became friend, and from friends they became destined lovers. The merchant wasn't surprised when Hoshi told him he wasn't going back to the village with him. He wished him luck with Tsuki and left the next day, Hoshi had found his new home with the one he loved.  
  
One day the couple was taking a stroll in some of the fields of flowers. Tsuki was spinning around in circles acting like a child while her love watched her from his position on a rock. Tsuki giggled as she chased a butterfly not knowing how close she was getting to the edge of the cliff. Hoshi was to busy in his daydream to see where she was headed, all he heard was a sweet giggling which meant that she was happy.  
  
Tsuki stopped chasing the butterfly to catch her breath. She placed her hands on her knees and when she looked down she screamed horrified, she was one centimeter away from falling, so frightened she lost her balance and fell forward.  
  
Her hand wildly searched for something to hold on, then a hand grabbed hers, she looked up to see Hoshi desperately trying to pull her up. When he heard her scream and saw her helpless figure fall he rushed to save her. Tsuki looked up and smiled at him, Hoshi gave her a weak smile while trying to pull her up. Tsuki saw the scared in his eyes and smiled broader. Tsuki saw that he loved her and would do anything to have her safe and in his eyes, that was one reason she loved him so much. She knew he wouldn't be able to take her safety, she could feel her hand slowly slipping from his. Tsuki knew right away when she would fall and looked up at her love. They had been planning marriage for the past month and she knew that this would just kill him if she were to die before the day they would be bonded.  
  
She smiled at him and told him "Don't cry love. I'll always Love you and I have a feeling we'll meet again, and we'll continue our love from that point on." All he could do was nod, then her tiny hand completely slipped from his. Hoshi's eyes widened when he saw her fall to her death. He was scared then, he wouldn't see his love ever again. He sank down and began to crying while muttering her name over and over. When mourning he felt a sharp pain in his chest that spread all over his body, it felt as if he were being torn into two. Which he was, he soul was being ripped about from his body. A few seconds later the pain became worse, he then fell to the grassy area dead.  
  
The legend says that they will always find each other, no matter what form, shape, or the distance between them. They would always be reincarnated to continue their love. And if one were to die the other would die right after. His or her body being ripped apart from the soul. Then they would be reincarnated into two different lives with no idea of what happened in their previous life, or the love that went one between Hoshi and Tsuki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity looked down on her baby who was now sleeping. Sighing she started to the palace and placed the baby in her crib while gently whispering to her.  
  
"You see my daughter, that is why love is cherished so, because you never know who could be the reincarnation of the two destined lovers…" She walked away slowly and placed her hand on her child's door knob. She took one last look at her daughter and smiled. "You never know." 


	2. The Servant Boy

Always With You  
  
Chapter One: The Servant Boy  
  
"Mama, mama!" Came a squeaky voice. A little girl around the age of five ran through the halls in search of one room in particular. She didn't dare look up or any other directions, she knew if she looked one of the servants or guards in the Hall they would give her disapproving looks and lecture her in manners. Since she didn't have any time to be lectured she completely ignored the calls of "Princess." And "YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Young Princess Serenity slowed her pace and came face to face with a closed door at the end of the Hall. She pushed the door lightly and poked her round head in with a small smile on her lips. There seated at an oak desk with a serious expression on her face sat Queen Serenity, the girl's mother. It was scary how they looked so alike, some may have said they were sisters.  
  
"Mama!" Serenity cried as she ran over to the desk and hugged her mother's legs. The queen looked down in shock at first then smiled sweetly and picked the girl into her arms. The queen removed her half moon glasses and tickled her daughter lightly making the young girl squeal in delight.  
  
"What are you doing her my little Trouble Maker?" The queen asked smiling. The girl squirmed in her arms and crossed her arms with a frown on her small face.  
  
"I'm not a trouble maker mama, I'm a perfect lil angel!" She replied while making a halo over her head with her pointer finger.  
  
"Of course you are! Your my lil Trouble Making Angel." The queen told her and tightening her hold on the girl. The girl gave in and giggled then kissed her mother on her cheek.  
  
"Mama are you done with your Important Stuff?" The girl asked. Princess Serenity knew that when her mother was in this room that things to change her kingdom were done here. She already dubbed this room the 'Important Room.'  
  
"Yes little one, what is it that you need?" Serenity asked as she signed her name on a document.  
  
Young Serenity began to twiddle with her fingers. "Well I was wondering.if you could tell the Senshi and I the Legend of the Destined Lovers. Please? Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus said they have never heard of it. Please.?" The girl pleaded with big, puppy dog eyes. Her mother sighed and nodded. Serenity squealed and hugged her mother tightly to show her appreciation.  
  
"Come on mama! They are in the Garden!" Serenity said excitedly as she jumped down from her mothers lap. Her mother stood up also with much more grace. Princess Serenity took a hold of Queen Serenity's hair which almost reached the floor and walked to the Garden happily. They reached the Garden and saw a group of girls around the age of 5 wearing what looked like fancy sailor outfits. They turned when they heard the sound of high heels hitting marble. Showing their respect to the beloved Queen they each got on one knee and bowed.  
  
"Up children, and gather around in a circle. The Legend of the Destined Lovers begins now." Queen Serenity said while smiling and placed herself on a bench directly in front of the five children. From there she retold the tale of the Destined Lovers she had told her own daughter hundreds of times.  
  
"Serenity over here!" The Warrior of Jupiter said waving her hand frantically in the air for the ball.  
  
It was after the Queen told the warriors and the princess of the two lovers leaving them in awe. They were now playing a game very similar to basketball. Jupiter and Mercury were on her team.  
  
With all her might Princess Serenity threw the ball to Jupiter, but just a little bit to hard. The ball went above Jupiter's reach and rolled right into some bushes. Serenity laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry Jupiter! I'll get it!" Serenity promised as she ran in the ball's path and tried to crawl under the bushes.  
  
"Where is the ball ball?" Serenity asked after not seeing the ball anywhere near. She strained her eyes and saw the big, blue ball in the middle of the lawn. All she had to do was make her way through the bushes and she could grab it. The princess stuck her head in the bushes and began to wiggle the rest of her body through. She was almost out of the mess when she felt large amounts of water being poured on her head.  
  
"ACK! Cold, cold! COOOOLD! *cough cough* WAAAH! MAMA!!!!!!!!!" The princess screamed. She was aware that the water being poured on her but the worst part was the she was stuck. Then there was a scream, not from the princess which surprised her, and the water stopped its down pour.  
  
"C-cold!" Serenity stated between chattering teeth.  
  
"Oh my." Came a new voice, it was the same voice that had screamed. Serenity looked up and saw a boy maybe two years older than her looking down at her with horror written clearly on his face. In his hands was a watering bucket.  
  
"Oh my! I am so sorry! I did not see you there!" The young boy said dropping the bucket and kneeling to be at the same level as the girl.  
  
"Cold.and stuck." Was the only thing Serenity said, her teeth still chattering. Without any words the boy pulled her from the bushes and let her stand up right to make herself look as decent as she could.  
  
When she stood up to dust herself off was when the boy became even MORE shocked.  
  
"Pr-Princess!" He managed to exclaim, then bent down on one knee and bowed to show his respect, his face growing hot from embarrassment.  
  
"I am so terribly sorry Princess, I was watering the bushes, I-I did not see you in them. I am so sorry." He said quickly.  
  
Serenity nodded as if to say his apology was accepted. The boy straightened back up and looked the princess in the eye. Both blue eyes locked with each other and it was as if time had frozen completely. It was then the princess could see facial features more clearly.  
  
The boy was maybe 5 inches taller than her and had sparking eyes. His long jet black hair was pulled back into a boyish styled ponytail. He was an attractive sight. Serenity wanted to know him better! She blushed lightly at the thought.  
  
The black haired boy stared. 'I know the princess is suppose to hold much beauty but.wow." He thought shocked by the young girl's beauty. A touch of pink tinged his cheeks.  
  
"What is your name?" Serenity asked breaking his train of thoughts, he noticed that their eyes were still locked with each others and was not about to break that contact.  
  
"My.my name is.Hikari." The boy said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Hikari.that's a nice name Hikari." Serenity whispered with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Princess." Hikari said feeling the blush come back.  
  
"Please Hikari.call me Serenity. That is an order!" Serenity said raising voice a notch. She knew that if she told some to call her by her first name they would refuse saying that it wasn't right for someone of lower class to call a princes by her first name, but if she ordered it they couldn't refuse.  
  
"Yes.Serenity." Hikari breathed out while absentmindedly taking a step closer to her as she did the same.  
  
"OI! Princess! Are you all right? Did you find the ball?" Came the high pitched voice of the warrior of Venus breaking the trance that seemed to be upon Hikari and The Princess. Venus wiggled through the bushes and dusted her outfit off. She stood up and looked at the scene before her.  
  
The Princess was directly in front of a servant boy both looking the other way blushing. 'What?' The child of Venus thought as she scratched her head.  
  
"Princess! Did you get the ball. Serenity are you getting sick, your face looks really hot-and look at your clothes! Your drenched! And oh! You've got leaves in your hair! We have to get you cleaned up or her Majesty will have a down right fit!" Venus exclaimed as she walked towards the princess who was still blushing. It was amazing how the child of Love could miss the hints of Love At First Sight.  
  
"Ano.I'm sorry Venus! Let me just get the ball and we can go and I'll get cleaned up!" Serenity stuttered as she walked to fetch the ball. With the ball in her hands she walked up to a blushing Hikari and bowed.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Hikari." She said low enough for both of them to hear but no one else. Hikari gulped and nodded as the cheerful princess skipped over to her blonde friend.  
  
"Who was that handsome boy?" Venus whispered in her ear once they were through the brushes and out of ear shot of any eaves dropper.  
  
Serenity blushed lightly before answering. "H-his name is Hikari."  
  
Venus giggled noticing her blush, she had come to a conclusion that the red spot which were on the Moon Princess's cheeks were NOT from a fever or any other sickness. It was from Love.  
  
10 minutes later the senshi were asked to go back to their posts to look out for anyone who may danger the Royal Mother and Daughter. In the mean time Serenity went inside to draw herself a bath.  
  
"Nan Nan!" Serenity called in the Hall looking for her nanny. The sounds of high heels hitting the floor told her that her nanny was coming. In no time at all she saw a beautiful middle aged woman.  
  
'Nan Nan' or so she was called by the Princess had long red hair done in two loops. Her red eyes were gentle and playful. Other than Nan Nan, her name was Kakyuu. When Serenity saw her she ran into her open arms and giggled while Kakyuu played with her hair then looked at Serenity disapprovingly.  
  
"Child, what have you done to your hair.and your clothes..do I see mud?" She asked giving Serenity a look over.  
  
"Yes Nan Nan.I need a bath!" Serenity pouted. Kakyuu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then lets not waste anytime!" Kakyuu said while leading her into the young girl's room.  
  
After a relaxing bath and a nice scrubbing Serenity ran outside to play. Her bare feet swept across the lush, green grass. Twirling around in circles she danced to her own song. She only stopped when she crashed into something.or someone!  
  
"Ow!" Serenity exclaimed from her spot on the ground rubbing her sore head. She looked over to the person she had encountered and found Hikari sprawled over the grass.  
  
"H-Hikari!" Serenity voiced shocked. Hikari sat up while holding his own head when he met to azure colored eyes. His eyes widened and his heart quickened.  
  
"Princess-"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Now what did I say to call me?"  
  
"Sorry..Serenity."  
  
"Much better! I'm sorry for knocking you over like that." Serenity said as she helped him up.  
  
"I doubt it was you Serenity for I am clumsy."  
  
"You could be, but I'm probably clumsier. The Princess of Mars said that the Future of the Moon while be doomed if I continue on like this." Serenity said while smiling. Hikari smiled back.  
  
"Well I must be going." Hikari started.  
  
"Wait! I have a question." Serenity started while playing with her fingers. Hikari looked at her to tell her to go on.  
  
"Well.um.Hikari. Can we be friends?" Serenity asked shyly.  
  
Hikari was taken aback. He had never known for anyone to want to be his friends much less a PRINCESS.  
  
"I would be honored to be your friend but."  
  
"But what?" Serenity asked. Hikari could detect sadness in her voice.  
  
"It would not be allowed. A friendship with a noble and a servant has never been allowed. If we were to become friends and your mother found out she would tell you the same thing and would forbid us to ever speak again. Or she may do worse, take away your freedom to explore from the palace afraid that you may go against her orders." Hikari explained.  
  
Serenity waved it off showing that she did not care. "I don't care. But I would like to be friends. Please. Let's just forget the line that separates us.pwease." Serenity almost begged which was a sight.  
  
Hikari sighed. "Do you always get you way with that face?" He asked with a small smile. Serenity giggled. "Yes Serenity, we can forget about the line that separates nobles and servants, we can be friends."  
  
Serenity smiled broadly, ever since they met she had be drawn to him, she figured that something or someone was telling Serenity it was time to make a friend, and step over the boundaries.  
  
"Well I must be going Serenity.I will see you some time later." Hikari said, then daring, he bet over and planted a small kiss on her cheek. He pulled back blushing and biting his bottom lip while Serenity just looked at him surprised.  
  
"Um.Bye." She managed to say. The minute he was gone her hand flew to the place he had kissed her. It was weird, she thought being kissed by a boy would make her want to vomit but.she really didn't mind the kiss that Hikari gave her.in fact she sort of enjoyed it.  
  
~10 Years Later~  
  
15 year old Princess Serenity walked aimlessly in the Garden, although the look on her face held a different story. She looked as if she was looking for someone. She paused for a moment to take in the fresh air then continued her search. To any by passer she looked like a Princess taking a casual stroll and that was exactly what she wanted people to think, she did not want people to become suspicious of her.  
  
A soft tune being played on a wind instrument caught her off guard. The melody was so beautiful .it was if asking her to follow it's tune.  
  
Serenity looked towards where the music might have been coming from, strangely it was coming from the small pond. She could see a small figure in the distance.  
  
Attracted to it's angelic melody she followed it. Nearing the pond she spotted the musician who had a pipe in hand while his feet swished in the water. Serenity gathered up her dress and sat right next to him, just listening to the melody that came from the pipe. Both looking towards the horizon at the setting sun they sat, enjoying each other's company silently.  
  
When the musician stopped playing and set his instrument down was the only time she moved.  
  
Playfully she pulled on the musician's long black pony tail and stuck out her tongue. "How come you didn't tell me you played the pipe 'Ri?" Serenity asked her childhood friend.  
  
Hikari responded by also pulling at a lock of her hair. "You never asked Sere!"  
  
Serenity pouted but then smiled at him. "After 10 years I still have yet more to learn about you!"  
  
"Ah hush and follow me!" Hikari chuckled as he pulled her to her feet. Serenity was curious but did not say anything, she simply followed. They walked and walked. Hikari hadn't said anything about where they were going and Serenity was about to ask.  
  
"Here we are!" Hikari said while smiling. Serenity looked around her surroundings and frowned.  
  
"'Ri! Were are on a hill!"  
  
"Yes I know." Hikari said with a charming smile making Serenity blush. "Just sit down Sere and look westward." Hikari instructed as he sat down. Serenity did as she was told, then her eyes grew wide.  
  
Before her was the marketplace, just over the castle gates. She was so close she felt as she were able to touch the people. Serenity watched in amazement as the people got on with their daily life.  
  
"Wow.Hikari your the best!" Serenity exclaimed happily and hugged him. Hikari chuckled lightly.  
  
"I know you always want to see the world outside of the Palace, so I thought this might as well do. Do you like it that much?" Hikari whispered in her ear. Serenity, blushing madly only nodded.  
  
"Then my job is done." Hikari said after Serenity released him from her embrace. They sat silently for 10 minutes or so looking out to see The Queen's subjects. When the Earth was in view had really caught Serenity's eye. It was directly above them and looked so close.  
  
"This place is really magical 'Ri." Serenity whispered leaning against her friend as if she was a pillow.  
  
"Oh don't go to sleep on me now Sere. I was not made to be used as a pillow!" Hikari whined. Serenity made a noise of annoyance and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Mou! I was just about to go to sleep to you big baby!" Serenity said as she sat up. Hikari stood up and dusted himself off. Then without warning swept the girl into his arms. Serenity let out a yelp of surprise which were soon replaced with ripples of laughter.  
  
"Ah! Hikari put me down! This instant!" She shouted even though she hung on tighter to his neck.  
  
"Nonsense milady. It is the rule that a gentleman must make sure a damsel in distress got to her destination safely." Hikari said as he started to walk down the hill with the kicking Serenity in his arms.  
  
"Who said anything about you being a gentleman? And who says I'm in distress?" Serenity asked while laughing.  
  
"Oh stop being so stubborn!"  
  
"I'm not the one being stubborn! 'Ri, but me down right here.I don't want anyone to see us like this. What would they think?"  
  
"They would think that the Princess was trying to make moves on an innocent servant boy." Hikari said slyly.  
  
Serenity gasped and formed her mouth to make an O. She knitted her eyebrows together and punched him in the arm.  
  
"An innocent servant boy? INNOCENT? You? Ha!" Serenity said laughing out loud. Hikari gave her a sarcastic smile.  
  
"You are soooo funny dear Serenity."  
  
"I know, I pride myself on it."  
  
"You know.you getting sorta heavy, maybe you should go on a diet. How much do you weigh anyway?"  
  
Serenity punched his arm hard.  
  
"You don't ask a lady her age or weight! If you knew the rule of Women then MAYBE you could get a girlfriend...and besides...I only eat 5 meals a day."  
  
Hikari sweatdropped then he remembered what she had said about him not getting a girlfriend.  
  
"HEY! Aren't you a fine one to talk. All of these suitors who traveled from different countries just to see you...and what do you do? Turn them all down!"  
  
"They weren't my type."  
  
"What IS your type then?"  
  
"Well they have to be tall, handsome, strong...charming, a TRUE gentleman and like the same things I like." Serenity said with a dreamy smile as she listed all the characteristics her soul mate had to have.  
  
"Ohoho sounds a bit like me doesn't he?" Hikari said with a sly smile. Serenity turned to look at him with an annoyed look and stuck out her tongue, trying to annoy the burning feeling on her cheeks...boy it was getting hot.  
  
"It is as far from you as the Moon is from the Sun!" She exclaimed in a huff and turned her head to face the other direction. Hikari just chuckled.  
  
"What innocence the future queen has." He said smiling. Serenity let out another 'humph' as Hikari laughed at her stubbornness.  
  
"One of these days I'll behead you for making jokes of me." Serenity said matter-of-factly. These words didn't scared Hikari one bit.  
  
"You don't have the heart milady." He said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"How would YOU know?" The princess asked emphasizing the 'You'.  
  
"Because." He said simply.  
  
"Because.."  
  
"A look here we are at the Palace Doors. Now I don't want to be seen with you in my arms. It's not a good thing for a princess to be charged with the seduction of a 15 year old servant boy." Hikari stated putting the beautiful princess down.  
  
"Seduction?!?! Hikari what goes on in that small brain of yours?" Serenity asked as she dusted off her skirt.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm a mind reader." He joked. Serenity's lips formed an O as she believed every word he said...although missing the pun. In a swift movement the servant boy placed a kiss on the girls cheeks and started to run off to another direction.  
  
"See ya Sere!" He waved bye as she ran sideways. Serenity could only stand there looking dumb, only when he was out of sight did she give a small wave goodbye.  
  
"He kissed me." He breathed out her hand absentmindedly coming to her delicate cheek. Full of emotions, she picked up her skirts and ran down the palace halls and into her room. Throwing herself onto her bed she began to let her mind wander, although she had failed to miss the mysterious stranger who was sitting at her vanity.  
  
"My lil princess seems..what's the word? Overwhelmed today. Do you care to share?" Asked a feminine voice. Serenity's head shot up and she stared at the source of the voice, she smiled as the figure made its way over to her bed.  
  
"You scared me for a second Nan Nan." Serenity said laying her head down on Kakyuu's lap.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but you know I saw something interesting and I couldn't help but watch." Kakyuu admitted running a slender hand through their princess's golden locks.  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Serenity said, eyes closed and enjoying the company her nanny gave her.  
  
"Oh it was nothing really. Just a lovely girl and a boy on top of the hill pointing towards the marketplace talking. Then...as I recall they were also flirting with each other." Kakyuu concluded with a sly smile.  
  
Serenity's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked at her nanny who was smirking at her. Serenity's face turned cherry red and she hid her face to keep her nanny from seeing her embarrassment  
  
"NAN NAN!!" Serenity whined. "We were NOT flirting!" She practically yelled.  
  
"Oh? Is that so. You know would look different in the eyes of others Serenity." Kakyuu said.  
  
"We were not flirting!" Serenity repeated again, this time a little quieter.  
  
"BUT!" Kakyuu said looking the youth in the eye. "The question is do you have any feelings for him?"  
  
Serenity hesitated for a moment. "..no, no. Of course not!" She said in a calm voice. Her face looked shocked as if such a thing were not possible.  
  
"Are you quite sure?" The redhead asked. Serenity nodded her head. "But then why..." Kakyuu put her index finger to her lips and mocked a thinking action. "why would you hesitate my dear?" She asked slightly smiling.  
  
Serenity looked at her dumbfounded, she could not find any words, her mouth was dry. All she could do was stare.  
  
"Just remember this dear Serenity." Kakyuu said standing up. "Sometimes the impossible is possible." She kissed Serenity on her cheek and left the Princess's chambers.  
  
Serenity, still silent, stood up and walked over to her vanity. She sat herself down and began undoing the buns atop of her head. As she readied herself of sleep Kakyuu's words hunted her.  
  
"The impossible...possible." She muttered looking at herself through the mirror. 


	3. Betrothal

Always With You

KU: Me, me, me, me! It's 8 pm on November 7, 2003 and I decided...ya know...I should really finish this chapter! To 'UsagiSmores' I finished Remembrance a few months ago (Do you know how hard it is to read in the car without a flashlight?!)! And I kinda did see a resemblance but I just now am reading it so I didn't really base it offa that (BTW, I luv that story, ish sweet and I think I cried twice!) 

KT: See…you plagiarize even when you don't mean it!

KU: **Bears teeth** Anyway, my story will be slightly different though, don't expect to be an exact remake (Hehe…it took me a minute to figure out how to spell 'exact'!) of it!! I hope you all enjoy! Luv you all! Ah wait! Um.. to Ms. MoneyPenny (I think i spelled it right...gomen if I didn't!) this fic goes MUCH further than the Silver Millennium! ****evil grin****

****

Chapter 2: Betrothal

Serenity stared off to the Earth with a dreamy expression. From her balcony she felt as if she were flying, she liked the feeling, she liked the idea of being free as a bird and not being glued to one place. She had never been as far as the town square, she had longed to travel the 3 Great Seas, to see how others lived and supported their families. 

__

But that would never happen...Serenity thought sighing. Carefully she leaned over the rail to see what was going on in the gardens beneath her. She saw her mother slowly pacing while two scribes wrote down every word the queen saying. Serenity groaned in disgust. 

"She's probably having them make a list of what 'Eligible Princes' she thinks should help me reign. Ha! Stars help us if she ever lets me pick who _I _want to marry." Usagi whispered to herself. She loved her mother dearly but there are sometimes when a parent should just back off and let their children make their own decisions. A few days ago one of the queen's friend thought it would be _convient _if her son would just pop up and learn about how the Moonian's get around, and it would so happen that Queen Serenity would be 'too busy' to show the young prince around, so what happens? Princess Serenity gets stuck with the job. Usually the during one of her tours Serenity would try her best to strike up a conversation, only to get short, choppy answer, and to learn what pompous jerks they all were. Always afterwards Hikari would be there to listen to her complaints and Serenity was grateful for that. Serenity let out a sigh...

__

Hikari...

What did she think of him? Why did she always feel at peace with him? Why did she prefer being with him sometimes than being with her own trust worthy Sailor Senshi? So many questions...and they all were about Hikari. 

The wise words of Kakyuu still pounded in her ears and everyday she was starting to think more and more of what the possibilities were that they fall madly in love. When she and her nanny had first had her conversation Serenity believed the Moon would split into two before she had any feelings for her life long friend, but now, she was thinking 'what ifs'.

__

Hikari really is a nice young man. He's cute, he has a great personality, and he doesn't act stiff around me. Serenity thought to herself, sometimes she amused her own self, she couldn't figure out where all of these compliments came from.

They were partners in crime Hikari and Serenity. Whenever Serenity was mad at Mars for making a mean comment about how she always had kept her head in the clouds instead of learning about politics, Serenity would fetch Hikari and they would plan a revenge prank. 

No one loved seeing the two together more than Venus, it was the cutest sight she ever seen, and the Love Vibrations were so strong that they even touched her heart. Venus was positive that no one else sensed anything between the two. No one noticed the way how their eyes lit up at the mention of the others name, no one noticed how they would stare at each other for long moments without even noticing they were. This was all the better for Venus, no one could meddle and she could slowly help them both find that love. (I just noticed how corny that was .)

"Aye, Serenity has her heads in the clouds again." Mars teased from the doorway. Serenity turned around smiling at the Sailor Senshi who were watching her. 

"Oh hush Mars, do I get any alone time?" Serenity retorted. 

"Oh please you two," Mercury said stopping the argument before it deepened. "This is not the time for your useless quarrels! Serenity your mother wants to see you, she says it's more important that whatever excuse you have. 

Serenity groaned and leaned her head on the rail. "Tell her an old, perverted fisherman came along and kidnapped me in an attempt to make me his young, virgin love slave." 

"....um...I don't see any fishermen here." Venus said looking around her. Mars brought her hand up and popped Venus in the back of her head. 

"Ah come on Serenity, it won't be that bad. It's not like you did anything wrong...have you?" Jupiter asked. 

"Ah come on! You guys know as well as I do that she just wants to tour around another bachelor prince!" Serenity said in an irritated tone. 

"But I saw this one...he's cute!" Jupiter said winking and nudging Serenity gently. 

"That's what you guys said about the past five princes who just pop up out of no where! Notice that I no longer trust your opinion of 'cute princes'! Your taste in men scares me!" Serenity said shuddering. 

Jupiter laughed, "It's usually Venus who likes to pick out all of the cute princes...but she hasn't picked out a single one since your mother started bringing really cute men over to the palace. What's wrong Venus, you think they aren't good enough for the Goddess of Love?"

Venus gave a small smile. "Oh no believe me. They were cute, and I mean _really_ cute but they don't seem like the kind of guys for Serenity." 

Mars looked at Venus and gave a snort. "Like Serenity even HAS a type."

"Take that back you mean ugly, fire breathing dragon!" Serenity said to Mars angrily with her fists clenched at her side. 

"Ugly dragon?" Mars asked raising an eyebrow. 

"You guys...Serenity really should be in the Queen's Quarters by now..." Mercury said. 

"I'm jealous, this spoiled brat gets all of the cute guys and she doesn't even want them! Does she have rocks for a brain or what?" Mars said shaking her head. 

"Oh no my dear, you're just desperate!" Serenity giggled before running off. Serenity ran up to her mother's quarters and paused at the closed door, she could hear talking from the other side. She pressed her ear against the door to hear the conversation better. 

"...So you see Serenity. If your daughter weds our son the Earth and Moon will be joined together forever and our military will be shared between the two planets making us invincible." A man was saying.

"Hm...What you say is true Mutsuwa, our union would be invincible and it would be good for the people if we were joined and I'm sure Serenity will have no objection to the pairing either." Serenity heard her mother say. 

"Damn it mother! You did it again!" Serenity quietly cursed. Her mother-YET AGAIN-arranged for her daughter to get to know a young prince so that she could settle down and have a family. 

"So what do you say of a betrothal between my son, Edymion, and your daughter, Serenity? I think it would make a splendid match if I do say so myself." The same man, Mutsuwa, offered. 

"Well...I can't lie, I do like the idea of the pair too, and it will do our home planets well if we were allies...hm.... Ah I can't say no to this Mutsuwa! I agree with the future marriage of Serenity and Edymion, I'll have a servant start a contract!" Serenity said happily. 

The princess stumbled back, her eyes wide. No, no, her mother would NOT do that to her only child, it was robbing a young girl's dream of finding true love, no her mother would never take Serenity's chance to find happiness away...would she? _'This can NOT be happening!' _PrincessSerenity thought angrily. 

"Oh this is an EXCELLENT idea Serenity, truly excellent. Our allies will be united and to think, we'll be close enough to being related!" Another woman in the room was saying while clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Yes I know Iilia, it's a grand idea! Now if young Serenity would hurry along, I can't wait to tell her the great news." The Queen said sighing. 

__

'I guess this is my cue...' The Princess thought bitterly. How could her mother make such an important decision without first asking her about it, she hadn't even seen this Edymion guy!

Serenity opened the two big oak doors and gracefully walked in. She did her best not to let her anger show, she would never disgrace her mother in front of company. She walked in keeping her eyes on her mother not even wanting to see the other two fools who set up this horrible betrothal. 

"Mother you called for me?" Serenity asked innocently bowing her head to show her mother respect.

"Oh there you are dearest, I was getting worried that you had gotten lost." The queen said laughing a bit. 

"Well yes, now I am here." Serenity said with her head still bowed. 

"Yes, I have wonderful news, absolutely wonderful news for you dearest!" The Ruler of the Moon said happily. 

"Oh? And what could this news be mother?" 

"You are to be married Serenity! Isn't that wonderful news?"

Serenity could think of a few bitter retorts for her mother but she kept her tongue. "And who am I to marry?"

"Edymion, Prince of Earth. He and his parents are right behind you my dear. Turn around, you must introduce yourself." 

Serenity sucked in her breath. This was it; she was about to meet this prince who everyone said would make a good match with her. She turned around and her jaw dropped. 

__

'Wow...' Serenity thought looking at Edymion as if she were in a trance. _'Really, really, REALLY cute guy standing in front of me! I'm supposed to marry him?! Hm...maybe I can forgive mother for this one. _Serenity stared at Edymion who was rising from a chair. He had gorgeous blue eyes and shiny black hair. He had to be at least 3 years older than her and was really built (Not at all how I think of Mamoru! ****cough cough****).

He took Serenity's limp hand in his am gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Serenity, I am Prince Edymion." He said giving her a charming smile, which made her heart skip a beat. 

"Ah, ah...my name is...my name is Moon and I'm the princess of Serenity..." Serenity said still in her trance. 

Queen Serenity looked to her good friend, Iilia, the Queen of Earth, and they both shared a giggle. They could tell that this pair was going to work out just fine. 

"Ahem! Serenity, I would also like you to meet my friend, Iilia, Queen of Earth and also Edymion's mother, and her husband, King Mutsuwa." The Queen said slyly. 

At that moment the young princess broke from her trance and looked to the two adults who were sitting in chairs on opposite sides of Edymion. Queen Iilia had long, light blue, wavy hair, sparkling, blue eyes and was very pretty and fragile. King Mutsuwa had short black hair and a mustache. He had amber colored eyes that were showed seriousness and humor in his eyes at the same time. He looked very powerful and buff, his enemies would surely run away just from the sight of him. 

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you both." Serenity said blushing and bowing. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear." Iilia said smiling brightly. "My aren't you the prettiest flower in the garden. You look just like your mother did at that age." The princess blushed. "Thank you." 

"Serenity why don't you show Edymion around. The three will be staying for a week, or until we get all of the marriage plans ready." The queen said nodding to the door. 

Serenity smiled brightly. "Oh yes of course mother! Good day everyone." Serenity said bowing. "Prince Edymion if you would follow me I will be more than happy to give you a tour." Serenity said opening the doors. 

"I would be happy too." Edymion said following her out. 

Queen Serenity turned to her two friends grinning. "I would think that that went well." 

In the Halls the princess was proudly pointing out historical facts about the castle and tried her best not to make a fool of herself. 

"You have a very old and interesting castle. Even I wouldn't mind studying it." He said flashing her a smile. 

"Th-thank you." Serenity said blushing looking down at her shoes. _'I hope he doesn't notice how hard I'm blushing but I can't help it! He's so handsome!' _"Um...I'll show you the Dining Room next, this is where you will be eating with us tonight...that is if you wouldn't rather have dinner served to your room." 

"Oh no, I would much rather have dinner with you Serenity." Edymion said flirting.   
Serenity said nothing but she did blush even harder. She looked up and stopped walking. There, walking to the Dining Room, hands full of clean silverware, was Hikari. 

"What's wrong? Why did you stop walking?" Edymion asked clearly confused. 

Hikari looked up to see who was talking and Serenity's blood froze as he studied her with a smirk. _'Oh no...' _Serenity thought with a horrid expression. _'Please, please don't do it Hikari!' _She pleaded with her mind. Ever since the first bachelor prince came to the Moon to win Serenity over Serenity begged Hikari to help her get out of them; he would usually do this during the tours. He would say anything, almost anything to make the princes' see Serenity in a bad light and not want to marry her anymore. 

"Ah Princess Serenity. I see you are giving one of your famous tours again. Be sure not to forget your bedroom, it seems to be the room most gentlemen like. Oh and the gentleman from this morning came to the Palace claiming that he's left his undergarments somewhere in your room, and the gentleman from the previous night wants to know if you'll give him another go but don't worry I straightened him out. I told him one try per customer but I do believe he'll try to come again tonight so be warned." Hikari explained with a glint in his eye. 

__

'Oh no! He's making me seem like a harlot! How can I get this fool to shut up? Grr Hikari! I'm going to kill you after this; oh I wonder what Prince Edymion is thinking...he probably won't want to marry me anymore! Oh that's it, I'm sorry Hikari but I can't let you do this anymore!' Serenity thought taking one of her white shoes off. With all her strength she flung it at Hikari hoping that it wouldn't hurt him but daze enough that he would shut up. 

The shoe hit Hikari's shin and he almost dropped the expensive silverware. He looked up and glared at Serenity who was giving him an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, that's just a servant whose mind isn't in the right place. You see as a baby a horse kicked him in the head and ever since then been saying the most outrageous things, which I may add all happen to be LIES!" 

"I...see..." Edymion said still confused about what was happening. 

Serenity laughed nervously at Hikari. "You may return to your duties servant." She said hinting to Hikari. 

"Yes my lady, as you wish." Hikari said giving her a look that meant Serenity had a lot of explaining to do. 

"Shall we continue?" Serenity asked Edymion smiling at him. 

"Oh I would love too Serenity but I think I better unpack all of my belongings...hopefully we can continue this tour tomorrow...and maybe we can even roam the court..." 

"Um...I would like that." Serenity said fidgeting with her hands. Edymion took her hand and kissed it once more. "Until Dinner Serenity." He bowed and turned to walk towards his room, leaving the princess to watch his back with adoring eyes. 

"Well look whose standing there looking like a lost puppy." Mars said smirking at Serenity. 

"I am NOT a lost puppy, I..." Serenity trailed off trying to think of the right words." 

"She's puppy in love!" Jupiter said laughing out loud. Serenity blushed. 

"You told me he was cute Jupiter but you didn't tell me he was really, really, really cute." The blushing princess said softly.

"I want to know all the details!" Mars said grabbing Serenity's hands. "From start to finish!" 

"Then come to my room and I'll tell you there." 

They followed Serenity up to her room who then quietly locked the door behind her. Once the door was closed she started to jump around squealing. 

"What is it? Tell us!" Mercury begged. 

"I'm getting married!" Serenity squealed.

"To that cute prince?" Jupiter asked with wide eyes. 

"You lucky brat." Mars said smirking. 

"I'm so happy for you." Mercury said squeezing Serenity's hands. 

Venus had stayed silent while everyone fussed over Serenity...this wasn't exactly going the way Venus planed, this Edymion character was going to ruin Serenity and Hikari's chance to fall in love! 

"Venus what's wrong with you...you haven't said a word." Mars said studying the quiet Venus. 

"I uh...well...I just don't know." Venus said sighing. 

"Don't know what?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know what to think. It's just that deep down in my heart I don't think you should be marrying that prince." 

"You just want him for yourself don't you?" Jupiter asked nudging Venus in the ribs with a sly smile. 

"No I don't. I want nothing to do with him...it's just that... Um, never mind, I've got to go everyone." With that Venus turned around and left the princess's room silently, everyone watched her in wonder. 

"What do you think is bothering her?" Mercury asked her friends. 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out by the end of the day you can be sure of that." Mars said still watching where Venus had just left.

"But tell us Serenity, why did you choose him so soon?" Jupiter asked going back to the subject of the marriage. 

"I didn't choose him. His parents and my mother set an arranged marriage to unite the Moon and Earth, I have to admit I was very angry with mother when I heard that she made an arranged marriage without my say in it but now I see she knew what she was doing. He's so charming and handsome and tall! Did you see those blue eyes!"

"Wow, it looks like our Serenity has fallen hard." Mars teased.

"Yeah...but you won't believe what Hikari did to me!" Serenity went on to telling the embarrassing story of Hikari making her look like a harlot and how she had to say Hikari wasn't right in the mind. 

"Now that had to be an interesting scene!" Mercury said giggling.

Serenity sighed. "I felt awful about having to throw my shoe at him but he wouldn't shut up otherwise. Oh I guess I should go and explain things to him. I'll talk to you girls later." The four girls exchanged farewells and went their separate ways. Serenity left the palace to go to the court and made her way to the hill that overlooked the town. Once she reached the top and sat and stared at the sun waiting for Hikari to come. After a few minutes Hikari plopped down next to her and they stared at the sun in silence. 

"How is your shin?" Serenity asked softly after a few quiet moments. 

"It may be bruised but I'll live." Hikari said grinning a little at her. 

Serenity wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't had done that but you were talking to much."

"You wanna tell me what happened back there Sere?" 

Serenity blushed. "It may be hard to believe but I'm engaged." 

Hikari was quiet for many minutes, with Serenity's arms around him he watched the setting sun. 

"You're right, it is hard to believe. So you're getting married to that tall guy you were with in the halls?" Hikari asked still looking at the sun. 

"Yeah, he and his parents are going to be staying in the Moon Kingdom until the Betrothal Papers are finalized. Mama and his parents made this match because they think our marriage will bring the Moon and Earth together. So that's why I had to stop you from talking, I was afraid Edymion might not want to marry me after he heard your lies. But I appreciate you always trying to help me."

"So...you really like this guy huh?" 

"Well you saw him. Who wouldn't like him?" Serenity said smiling at the memory of him kissing her hand. 

"He's to old for you." Hikari said emotionlessly.

"Only by a few years. Besides what does age have to do with love?" 

"Love? You love him already?" 

Serenity began to think for a bit. "Well no not yet but over the time I'm sure I will. I just don't know him yet but he really is a charming and handsome man." 

"Is that all there is too him? Does he have the intelligence of a frog?" 

"Hikari what's wrong? You seem more...tense than usual, did I do something to make you mad, are you still mad that I threw my shoe at you?" Serenity asked, concerned with Hikari's bitter answers. 

"No, no I'm fine and I forgive you for the whole shoe incident, it didn't hurt that much. So you are honestly happy with the arrangement?" Hikari asked looking Serenity in the eye. 

"Honestly I am. I can see a bright future for Edymion and I!" Hikari saw Serenity's eyes light up as she talked and it made his heart fall. 

"Well then, I'm happy for you." He said turning back to the sun. 

Hikari couldn't bring himself to look at Serenity anymore. _'So she's getting married, and she's happy about it. She's getting married to an old man who she just met a few hours ago and she's happy. Why do I feel so sad...like she betrayed me? She shouldn't be happy, she shouldn't be happy with him! Why do I feel like this? Is this...jealously?'_

Hikari was jealous. He was jealous of the tall, older man who had stolen his princess away from in a few hours. She was his princess, they had known each other since they were children and they were best friends. That prince knew nothing about her but yet he was marrying her. This marriage meant that Hikari would be losing his best friend forever. Hikari stole a look at Serenity who looked like an angel with her hair blowing in the soft breeze. 

"It really is beautiful out here isn't it?" She asked stretching. "Someone could fall asleep here." She lay her head on Hikari's lap and looked the sky that was slowly filling with stars. Hikari looked at Serenity and grinned. "You want to here a story someone long ago told me?" 

"That depends if it's any good." Serenity replied grinning. 

"Everyone...everyone owns a star. The star is born into you hearts but it is also looking after that you from space. That star is important to everyone and if you loose it, you could die. The star helps you figure out your toughest decision and also reminds you that you're never alone, never. The star burns bright when you are filled with happiness and purity. Serenity...your star is burning the brightest." 

Serenity smiled with her eyes closed. "That was sweet Ri." 

Within minutes the princess had fallen asleep leaving Hikari frozen in one spot so that he wouldn't wake her. Looking down at her sleeping form he played with her long, golden hair with a smile. 

__

'Honestly I am. I can see a bright future for Edymion and I!'

Hikari stopped smiling and bit his lower lip. "He doesn't deserve you...he doesn't deserve you at all..." 


End file.
